


Aizawa Imagines for Sadists (1)

by foxspit3



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Torture, kidnap, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxspit3/pseuds/foxspit3
Summary: Title says it all.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Aizawa Imagines for Sadists (1)

04:26 A.M.  
Unknown Location

Shouta, with all the energy and will sucked out of him, helplessly tugged on the ropes suspending him from the basement ceiling.

“Please... please let me go.” He begged weakly with some hoarseness in his voice. It was awfully cold in the basement, especially since he was in his underwear.

However, there’s no way you’d actually listen to him. You loved this site of him. Seeing him bruised and bloody with dry tear stains dusting his emotionless face. The multiple bloody wounds and scars left all over his body from you mercilessly whipping him really got you off.

You continued swinging your feet off the table you sat on and giggled at his ridiculous request. 

“At least...take the blindfold off...” He suggested, slightly chewing at his bottom lip.

“I don’t think so, Mr Aizawa. You know I can’t do that.” You replied, as if you were lecturing him. What a cruel teacher you were.

“Mmph, y/n... I...I need to go to the bathroom. Please let me down. I promise I won’t run.” He whimpered.

“I know you won’t be running from me, especially with all these wounds on your legs from my hooked whip! But I’m still not going to let you down. Seeing you like this is such eye candy to me. Who would’ve thought a teacher from the notorious UA would be in front of a villain in such a sorry state?” You responded in a sing songy tone.

“F-fuck! Just let me down to piss! It won’t take that fucking long!” He yelled with desperation dancing along his voice.

You frowned this unacceptable behavior. Who does he think he is, yelling at you in such manner? 

“Well, I suppose I’ll just have to beat the piss out of ya then.” You said with a smile creeping onto your face.

You leapt off the table which made your leather suit make a subtle noise. You grabbed your whip and proceeded to make your way towards that disgusting subhuman. Hearing your footsteps made him panic.

“P-please no. No no no no-!” He nearly screamed before you shoved a sock gag in his mouth. He was only a little bit taller than you but that didn’t matter.

“Stop bitching. It’s such a turn off. I should’ve cut these ropes shorter so your feet wouldn’t touch the ground but oh well.” You said, running your finger tips along the rugged, beige colored rope that held your worthless little pro hero.

You began whipping him once more, more aggressive and harshly than the last causing him to whimper and scream. Only for his sad little cries to be muffled by the sock gag. 

shwack!  
shwack!  
shwack!  
...pssssssssshh~

You slowly backed up with the worlds widest grin on your face and watched as Aizawa began pissing himself. Hot urine drenched his underwear and raced down his legs, pooling around his feet and spreading out onto the floor. Aizawa lowered his head in defeat with humiliation painted all over his face. It was deplorable and it made you feel fucking ecstatic. The smell was putrid, but god did you enjoy it.

Aizawa cried softly in utter embarrassment. 

“You’re so fucking pathetic, Shouta. Wetting yourself like a toddler when you’re a grown man. You should be ashamed!” You almost laughed at this sad scene. 

....

end


End file.
